Creo en ti
by Kisaki Yazmin Motou
Summary: Llego una fecha que el mejor hitman del mundo no ansiaba pero que tampoco detestaba, solo era un día un poco mas agitado. Esos días con el Décimo Vongola, podrían cambiar de forma positiva. . . . . . . . ¡Feliz cumpleaños Reborn! De parte del grupo de Facebook "R27 fan club (the chaos club)" en conmemoración por los cumpleaños del hitman y el décimo cielo Vongola.


13 de Octubre, una fecha bastante conocida en el mundo de la mafia y como no selo cuando se trata del cumpleaños del sicario número uno del mundo.

Reborn estaba más que consiente que su celebración era conocida por todos y aun así no le importaba en absoluto, le encantaba ver cómo todos le daban presentes, aunque casi siempre terminaba tirando todos a la basura por no ser algo digno de él.

En toda su vida solo había conservados dos regalos: Una corbata blanca de parte de Luce, la cual seguía tal y como se la habían entregado ya que no sucedía algo digno de usarla y una pistola de parte de Nono, está siempre iba con él en caso de no poder usar a Leon.

Desde hace tiempo las cosas seguían así y no le molestaban, cuando llego su cumpleaños en el tiempo que entrenaba a Dino se le hizo una fiesta en su honor y el futuro décimo jefe de Cavallone le había entregado unos exclusivos granos de café para expreso; ese fue uno de los regalos que no tiro, pero que para su mala suerte se le habían acabado con el paso de algunos meses.

A pesar de todo, después de la fiesta y regalos el Hitman volvía a estar de la misma manera que el resto del año: Solo. No ansiaba la fecha pero tampoco la adiaba, solo era un día más, un tanto más agitado de lo normal pero nada, no había alguien tan especial para el como para pasar la fecha de manera especial y la única persona que fue especial para él, lo dejo antes de poder comprender lo que sentía y dejándolo solo nuevamente.

Nono era un muy bien amigo pero por el trabajo de ambos era difícil verse en un día especifico pero cuando llegaba a suceder Timoteo lo invitaba a comer, eso era todo, nada del otro mundo.

Cuando llego su cumpleaños en el primer año que entreno al décimo Vongola las cosas fueron un poco diferentes a los años pasados, se divirtió bastante molestando a su alumno, la comida que había preparado Nana había sido deliciosa pero cuando llego la noche, más específico la hora de dormir, había una pequeña caja color negra con un moño amarillo en su hamaca.

Extrañado la tomo y al momento de abrirla se sorprendió al ver unas galletas dentro. Estas eran sencillas y tenían forma de una taza, al tomar una y probarla tenía que admitir que estaban deliciosas; giro la vista y valla sorpresa que se llevó al ver una nota.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Reborn!

No soy muy bueno como mi mamá, pero esperó que te gusten las galletas.

Me hubiera gustado darte algo mejor, pero con lo Dame que soy, no se me ocurrió nada.

Att: Tsuna

Volteo a ver a la cama de su alumno y la encontró vacía, recordando que el chico estaba abajo terminando de limpiar la sala, con una sonrisa guardo las galletas y se acostó, extrañamente sintió un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer mientras se dejaba caer a brazos de Morfeo.

Al siguiente año, después de todas las locas aventuras que paso junto al castaño ese sentimiento no había hecho otra cosa más que crecer, al acabar de la batalla de los arcobaleno y después de recuperar sus cuerpos originales, su cumpleaños fue algo digno de recordar.

Siendo como es, la fiesta que se hizo fue enorme, tanto que se tuvo que hacer en una parte del bosque cerca de Namimori, en la celebración todos los invitados estaban presentes, junto con algunos colados:

Los ex-arcobalenos se hallaban platicando entre ellos ( Bueno, Colonello estaba golpeando a Skull como de costumbre y Verde no estaba con ellos ), Varia se encontraba peleando con la comida, Gesso se encontraba junto a Yuni comiendo malvaviscos, los guardianes de Simon se encontraban compitiendo con los de Vongola, Shoichi y Spanner hablaban con Verde, el cielo de Vongola reía junto al Enma y Dino, Nana se encontraba hablando con Bianchi y Romario mientras que los niños jugaban.

A pesar de que se suponía que fuera una fiesta como otra, Reborn sentía que esta vez era diferente. Se hallaba feliz ( Aunque no lo demostrara ) ver como Tsuna reía por una babosada de sus guardianes le traía una calma que jamás llego pensar sentir. Después de tantos riesgos que habían corrido, el estar con todos ellos le alegro de una manera que jamás imagino.

Pronto llego la hora del pequeño concurso del mejor regalo y como decía el nombre, el cumpleañero calificaría todos los regalos que le entregaran; la mayoría hizo presentaciones de sus habilidades para el festejado, otros le dieron algunas cosas ( Armas y trajes ), siendo como es Vongola, varias de las presentaciones terminaron en caos, cosa nada nuevo así que no le tomaron importancia.

Solo faltaba una persona de pasar, siendo el actual alumno del Hitman, el cual se encontraba bastante nervioso por lo que haría.

Subió al escenario que había con un micrófono en mano, dejando a más de uno confundido.

\- Tsuna, ¿Vas a cantar? – Pregunto Yamamoto sorprendido.

El castaño solo asintió y tomando una profunda respiración miro al Hitman.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Reborn, solo… no te vayas a burlar demasiado – Pidió el castaño antes de darle una pequeña señal a Shoichi para poner la pista.

Se comenzó a escuchar a una guitarra, el tono era suave y a los pocos segundos de iniciar, una voz lleno el lugar.

( watch?v=i-M5SwCGYmo – Pokémon: Creo en ti/Latino )

 _¿A quién pregunto y me da respuestas?_

 _¿Quién me acompaña en mi soledad?_

 _De malos sueños quién me despierta eres tú..._

 _...Eres tú..._

 _¿Dónde me escondo cuando hay tormenta?_

 _¿A dónde voy si no puedo más?_

 _Quién me da fuerza al levantarme eres tú..._

 _...Eres tú..._

 _Estuviste aquí_

 _Si era un día gris,_

 _Viniste a mí_

 _Cuando me perdí,_

 _Sé que eres tú_

 _El haz que me da luz..._

 _...Por eso creo en ti..._

 _Empezaba a caer de ti me aferré,_

 _No sabía qué hacer y en ti me apoyé,_

 _Me desesperé y tú me ayudaste a ver..._

 _...por qué..._

 _Y ciento que siempre has estado por mí_

 _Conozco tu corazón..._

 _No me imagino como es vivir_

 _...sin ti..._

 _Estuviste aquí_

 _Si era un día gris,_

 _Viniste a mí_

 _Cuando me perdí,_

 _Sé que eres tú_

 _El haz que me da luz._

 _Tú me diste fuerza_

 _Y así yo seguí,_

 _Me ayudó tu voz_

 _Al hablarme así,_

 _Sé que eres tú_

 _El haz que me da luz._

 _Por eso creo en ti..._

 _Por eso creo en ti..._

La suave voz del castaño inundo el lugar, claramente se veía que en aquella canción transmitía sus sentimientos; en su rostro se veía felicidad y tranquilidad, los espectadores se encontraban completamente sorprendidos pero aun así, disfrutaban de lo que escuchaban, pues les transmitía una dulce armonía.

El cumpleañero solo veía atentamente al castaño, el escuchar su voz lo relajaba de una manera que jamás pensó sucedería, mostrando una sonrisa sincera mientras disfrutaba de su regalo de cumpleaños, aquel sentir extraño solo aumentaba mientras escuchaba.

 _Estuviste aquí_

 _Si era un día gris,_

 _Viniste a mí_

 _Cuando me perdí,_

 _Sé que eres tú_

 _El haz que me da luz..._

 _Tú me diste fuerza_

 _Y así yo seguí,_

 _Me ayudó tu voz_

 _Al hablarme así,_

 _Sé que eres tú_

 _El haz que me da luz..._

 _Por eso creo en ti..._

 _Estuviste aquí_

 _Si era un día gris,_

 _Viniste a mí_

 _Cuando me perdí,_

 _Sé que eres tú_

 _El haz que me da luz..._

 _Por eso creo en ti..._

 _Por eso creo en ti..._

Al terminar la canción todo quedo en silencio por unos segundos, solo para ser remplazados por los aplausos y gritos de alegría de todos los demás que hicieron al castaño sonrojarse como un tomate.

Al bajar del escenario lo esperaba el Hitman que solo lo observaba con atención.

\- Como el año pasado no supe que darte – Comenzó a explicar Tsuna con nervios en su voz. – No supe si te gustaron las galletas del año pasado, así que esto es lo único que se me ocurrió y aunque no tenga talento para esto, espero que te allá gustado – Soltó el castaño para terminar con una hermosa sonrisa.

El azabache miro a sus alrededores y viendo como todos los demás estaban completamente distraídos, que nadie los miraba hizo algo que solamente el castaño obtendría de él.

Lo abrazo.

\- Sabes cómo hacer mis cumpleaños únicos, Dame-Tsuna – Le susurró al oído.

Tsuna quedo en shock ante el abrazo pero al escuchar esas palabras sonrió como solo el lo sabe hacer, correspondiendo el abrazo con toda la alegría que sentía.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Reborn – Dijo en un susurro Tsuna, provocando que el Hitman lo abrazara un poco más fuerte y no dejando ver la sonrisa que había dejo salir.

Si, posiblemente aun no sabía que era lo que sentía cada vez que estaba a lado de su alumno, pero trataría de descubrirlo rápidamente para poder saber qué hacer con ese sentimiento si el aceptarlo o no, pero sus instintos le indicaban que sería lo mejor de toda du vida.

Sus cumpleaños se convirtieron en algo anhelado, solo para ver con que lo sorprendía aquel cielo que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Se que debería estar trabajando en "¡Que se abra el telón!" pero créanme que por circunstancias de la visa no eh podido, pero eso no me impidió escribir a lo loco un especial por el cumpleaños del Hitman numero uno del mundo.**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir, espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios para saber.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima n.n/**_


End file.
